pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer's Sceptile
This Sceptile is a -type Pokémon owned by Sawyer. Biography Sawyer chose Sceptile, as a Treecko, as his starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. They started the journey together and encountered a Taillow. To defeat it, Sawyer thought of some tactics, which Treecko utilized and managed to defeat Taillow thoroughly.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Treecko was battling Clemont and his Luxray in a battle. Luxray used Wild Charge and easily knocked out Treecko. Clemont proposed to Sawyer he could've had Treecko use Razor Leaf somewhat earlier, before Luxray attacked, while Sawyer wrote that in his notebook.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Later it is used in a Double Battle against Ash, teaming up with Sawyer's Bagon. Treecko used Leech Seed on Hawlucha, who dodged the attack. Treecko used Bullet Seed on Frogadier, who dodged the attack. Treecko repeated the attack, but lost to Ash's Frogadier when it used Cut.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! Treecko showed up again to watch Ash's battle against Valerie, along with Sawyer.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! When Sawyer lost his notebook and the heroes found out Team Rocket took the notebook, Sawyer had Treecko use Bullet Seed and Pikachu using Thunderbolt to retaliate against Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and Inkay's Psybeam, allowing Pikachu to blast Team Rocket off with Thunderbolt. Treecko was later used in a triple battle against Ash. Treecko, despite getting hit by Ash's Frogadier, retaliated with Bullet Seed, hitting Frogadier, then used Agility. Frogadier hit it with Water Pulse, making Treecko furious. Treecko evolved into a Grovyle, while Ash told Sawyer the evolution was a success, since Sawyer shared his feelings with Grovyle through the battle. Grovyle used Leaf Blade, but hit an illusion made by Frogadier's Double Team. Frogadier used Aerial Ace, hitting Grovyle, who repeated the attack and clashed with Frogadier's Cut attack. Grovyle used Bullet Seed, which got countered by Frogadier's Water Pulse. Grovyle proceeded to finish the battle with Leaf Blade, but it attacked an illusion, while the real Frogadier used Water Pulse to defeat Grovyle. After the heroes departed from Anistar City, they found Sawyer and Grovyle, who were chasing some Dodrio for Sawyer to catch. Upon finding out Squishy had been captured by some men in red, Sawyer had Grovyle use Leaf Storm, which hit Drapion, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, causing Drapion to drop Squishy. Later, Ash teamed up with Sawyer, having his Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Sawyer having Grovyle use Leaf Blade on Drapion.XY094: From A to Z! For his final Pokémon to battle with, Sawyer sent Sceptile against Ash's Greninja. Sawyer is impressed Ash managed to evolve his Greninja. Sceptile started with Cut, but Greninja dodged the attack. Knowing type disadvantage meant little in a battle against Ash, Sawyer had Sceptile use Leaf Blade to block Greninja's Aerial Ace. Sceptile managed to hit Greninja with Dragon Pulse and Leaf Storm. Sceptile managed to bash Greninja to the ground, who synced his mind with Ash, transforming himself. This surprised Sawyer, since Greninja was too quick for Sceptile, who was defeated by Greninja's Aerial Ace.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Sceptile was sent as Sawyer's last Pokémon to use in a three-on-three battle against Ash and his Greninja. Greninja and Sceptile clashed with Aerial Ace and Leaf Blade attacks, then collided with Water Shuriken and Bullet Seed attacks. Sceptile tried to use Leaf Blade, but Greninja used Double Team, dodging the attacks. Greninja attempted to use Cut, but Sceptile elegantly dodged the attack and hit it with Leaf Storm. Greninja attempted to hit with Aerial Ace, but was slammed away by Sceptile's tail. Ash tried to get Greninja to activate its power, but this time, it failed due to Ash and Greninja not being in complete sync with each other. Despite this, Sceptile managed to defeat Greninja with Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade and win the battle for Sawyer. This made Sawyer and Sceptile happy they managed to defeat Ash and Greninja for the first time ever.XY119 Greninja, who ran away from the Pokémon Center in Snowbelle City, had thought of his defeat by Sawyer's Sceptile. Greninja shrugged it off and decided to look for his trainer, Ash.XY121 Sceptile was used at the Lumiose Conference and Mega Evolve.XY126 Known moves }} Voice actors *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Bill Rogers (English) Gallery References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon